bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Etsuko Fumiko
Etsuko Fumiko (文子 悦子 Fumiko Etsuko) ''mainly known as '''Experion, '''is a villain associated with the Paranormal Liberation Front. She is a Lieutenant in the organization, and serves as a co-commander in the '"Vanguard Action Tactics Regiment: Black" Along with Twice. Appearance Etsuko is a slim, black, short haired, young woman. Her hair is spiky at the ends. Her eyes are a dark green when her quirk isn't activated, but when it is, they are red, akin to Shigaraki's eyes. She usually wears a long, black cardigan with some sort of white undershirt or sweater, and some black leggings and boots. She sometimes wears a reinforced metal mask, similar to Deku's. Personality Etsuko is calm and collected, to the point where it's creepy. She has a habit of overworking herself and is most likely one of the smartest villains in the Liberation Front, aside from a few others. She has a slight temper and can't control her emotions in battle. She writes in her spare time or talks to Twice or Toga . She usually doesn't use her quirk unless it is in dire need. Therefore she doesn't use her quirk for fun. When she was about 13, she was put up for adoption by her parents, thinking their child was cursed. Her quirk was nothing like her parents, so they put her up for adoption. She was adopted when she turned 15, but before then was bouncing around foster homes. She was adopted into The Fumiko Crime Family, and has been working in the crime business in Shizuoka ever since. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''In her past, she's figured out how to get into the files of police stations and is a master at hacking. Due to this, she has vast knowledge on heroes and other people, such a their real name, what their quirks can do, She can use her quirk to sort of mimic other quirks, albeit being much slower and/or weaker. '''Keen Intellect: '''Etsuko has demonstrated to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions, Showing both keen perception and analysis as well as adept instinct and cleverness. She knows how and when to utilize her quirk at the right moment. Due to her hacking skills, she has vast amounts of knowledge on Heroes, UA Students and others. '''Enhanced Analytical Skills: '''Etsuko knows what she's doing when in battle, and can figure out what people are scared of and use it to her advantage. Due to her Illusion quirk, she can make people's worst fears come to life. Not to mention that she is quick to notice when something is "off" about someone. Etsuko is a quick learner and quick to learn one's fighting style. Quirk '''Illusion ''(錯覚 Sakkaku) ''Allows Etsuko to create Illusions at will for up to 3 hours at a time. With this power, she can mimic other people's quirks, though it being much slower and weaker. Illusion isn't all that strong by itself, making her a Support fighter. Since she can create Illusions with her quirk, this makes her a long-ranged fighter. Super Moves '''Panic Room: '''This super move allows Etsuko to create a large, dark space around their enemy, enclosing them in things they fear. This move can last for up to 10 minutes. '''Witching Hour: '''Witching Hour allows Etsuko to make her opponent sleepy to the point of the enemy passing out. '''Landmine: '''Landmine allows Etsuko to create tiny flash bombs that stun the opponent for up to 10 seconds. '''Now You See Me, Now You Don't: '''This makes Etsuko dissapear into a shadow and appear beside or behind the enemy.